


I’m a Dude in Pokémon

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cock Tease, Flirting, Flirty Protagonist, Girl problems, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Smut, Teasing, gladion is bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Lexi was just playing Pokémon Sun in her room till a flash of light engulfed her room, taking her in the game. She’s no longer a girl though. She turned into the protagonist of them game, which she made him to be male. He/She really doesn’t want to be out of the game, so they played along and get involve with Team Skull and the Aether Foundation. Suddenly, Gladion appears before them. And god, he’s cute. You’re not really gay if you’re really female, right?-Warning; Sun and Moon Spoilers!





	I’m a Dude in Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



It’s easy to get lost in a world unlike ours. A world full of adventure, action, romance; basically anything exciting that doesn’t have to do with our boring, predictable, life of this world. That’s why we create entertainment like video games or TV shows, animations even. Wars like so come and go, but it becomes boring again.

Playing Pokémon isn’t different either. Even if they did the same thing over 26 years, there’s a variety of activities you can do other than battling. You know, like fashion design your Pokémon. Play and feed with them till they maxed out. Catch all the over seven hundred Pokémon using cheats or the old fashion way. **You can do anything.**

Today was no different, but something happened. Something very exciting happened to me. I used to play Moon for a while back, but Sun caught my interest during that time. I wanted to use it to get the other Pokémon entrees on each game. I like seeing the different information about a Pokémon on each version. I was female in Moon, so I decided to be male here.

It was the same as before. Lillie running away from the Aether Foundation grunts, my male player getting our first Pokémon, Lillie asking me to help her as we do, and Nebby, actually a Cosmog, teleporting the two out of there and me, the player, saving the two from doom. By doom, I mean a flock of Spearow attacking the two. My male character, Sun, came to the rescue like all protagonists in each generations. It was that moment I wished I could be part of that adventure, going around the region being a hero and catching Pokémon. Then, that’s when the amazing part happens.

A flash of light, when Nebby used teleport covered my room in an instant! “W-what the hell?!” I couldn’t helped but scream from the blinding light. I didn’t know what was happening, but I remembered I was falling as I saw the skies getting further away from me, holding a small, soft object in my arms.

* * *

A girl’s voice screamed as the male and the Cosmog falling down to the currents of the river below. “Nebby!” She screamed, wishing that nothing will happen to the Pokémon. It was then a burst of lighting came from the same sky the boy sees, actually finding that there it is. Tapu Koko. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He looks to his arms to see it was the Cosmog actually in his arms. Lexi’s in the world of Pokémon. No, she’s no longer Lexi; his name is Sun. Questions didn’t flood his mind like any normal person. He is far from normal.

Lexi, now Sun, became ecstatic at his situation. No longer in that boring world without Pokémon. A world full of adventure, battles, and mythical beings that are known to be legendaries. He has it, as he watches Tapu Koko rescuing him from doom that will never come to him.

The Guardian Pokémon lifted him up and landed him next to Lillie. He went in front of the two kids to look at both. The blonde didn’t notice the biggest smile on Sun’s face. Tapu Koko sees it. It was like this Pokémon knew this would happen and gave a smile of its own. It flew away with one last cry for Sun. 

“Pew!” Cosmog cries out, making the girl feel relieved that it’s safe now.

the blonde sighs as she looks to Nebby, “Oh... thank goodness. You tried using your power again, didn’t you?” Another worried expression appeared on her face. Lexi doesn’t blame her for it. This is a very troublesome Pokémon after all. She says, “Oh Nebby... You know what happened the last time you use. You couldn’t move for ages after that. I don’t want to see you that again!”

She realized some of her words and feels a wave of disappointment in herself. Her mother is bossy, which the girl doesn’t want to be like. Like Lexi said, she doesn’t blame Lillie for those feelings at all. “No... I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time... And I couldn’t help you in return...”

”Pew!” Sun smiled as the Cosmog went next to Lillie, looking down to an item. _‘A Z-move stone.’_ Sun thought as he looks to where Nebby picked it up

She couldn’t help but have her heart lift. “What... what is that?” Nebby gave it to Lillie as a smile is placed on her face. “A sparkling... stone? It feels somewhat warm somehow...”

That’s when Lillie finally noticed Sun in front of her, looking at the scene. She blushed, and thanked the male, “Please, forgive me... I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot.”

Finally, it’s Sun’s time to shine! He was wondering when it’s going to be his turn. “It’s no big deal. Anything to help a Pokémon in need! I’m Sun. It’s nice to meet you!” Oh god, that sounds too much. If she was only a girl, this will pass by, but now that Lexi became Sun, the boy, it may have sound creepier than she hoped. Boys do have some stuff hard.

She giggled instead. That gave him some friendship-point in his book! "I'm Lillie. I'm Kukui's assistant. It's nice to meet you, Sun."

This girl is so innocent. Sun may die from cuteness if this keeps going on. Being in the world of Pokémon is great. "Oh. Please don't mention about the incident about the bridge. It will be our secret, ok?"

He nodded. Lillie is a very sweet girl, so it shouldn't be too surprising he will agree. He thought about his secret too. She's also pretty trustworthy too, but maybe she'll think it's creepy or he's crazy.

Then again, this world is full of mysteries. So, he made up his mind. He took a deep breathe, making Lillie confused. "Ok, Lillie. Is it alright if I trust you with my secret?"

She tilt her head in confusion, but agrees. "Please don't think I'm crazy or anything, it's just that... I'm not of this world. Sort of like Nebby over there." Lillie's eyes widen. Actually, now that he thinks about it, maybe she will believe that he knows where Nebby lives and take it to that place. "But Nebby doesn't live where I live. In a way, it's a world without Pokémon. We have games about them, but nothing too special."

Lillie's glow in her eyes faded in disappointment. Not that he blames her, again, but then again, how does one that looks like a human came from another world? But she asks, "So in your world, I still asked you to save Nebby." Sun nodded. Lillie's getting confused. _'OH CRAP! Now she'll think she's fake! I will bullshit in my explanation so she does not feel so bad!'_

"Anyways, I got teleported here when Nebby save me from those Spearows over there. I somehow got into." Lexi explained. She shouldn't say too much, but she has to know some stuff, "Anyways, I thought Pokémon were fake too till I got teleported here. I have theory that someone from this world came to my world to tell their stories."

Lillie looks back at Sun, her eyes widen. She put her fingers on her chin, think about it now. _Phew. Thought that wouldn't work._ Sun thought, feeling a wave of relief flooding threw him. "Even if you were real or fake, you're you. That's all that matters!" Sun's thumb went up.

Lillie begins to chin up now. Cheering up a friend was a success! "Yeah. And even if you were fake, you're you too!" Lillie's thumb went up as Nebby cheered as well. It's finally a party here now!

"Oh... and one more thing." Sun said as the blonde girl looks to him.

It was brief, but still made her eyes got wide. "YOU WERE A GIRL?!" Sun nodded. He looked down at his body, feeling up and down to see if he truly became a full on boy. He's right. "Oh my gosh. So you know the once in a month thing that-"

"WAIT, IF I'M A BOY, THEN I NO LONGER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PERIODS!!" He cheered in realization. 

"YOU WERE A GIRL!" Lillie screamed after he shouted that. "But wait. You said you can choose your gender? Why-"

"Game options. It happens. Some wants to be a girl, but other will be boys as well regardless of their own genders." The female turned male explained to her. 

"Ah. I see." She giggled. "Anyways, other are probably waiting for us, shall we get going?"

With a nod, Sun replies, "Yeah. I'm going to have my first battle there too!" They went back to the town as they silently promised to keep their secret. Their journey begins once they leave the Ruins.


End file.
